Kill Cub
by LocaCocoCoca
Summary: We never found out what happen to Wolf after he got shot. But what if he had gotten fired? Agrey he joins Scorpia, and for his 1st mission he is sent to kill Alex Rider. The person that got him shot.
1. Old Friends

_Hello! This is my 1st FanFic. Hope you like it. I know this is a small chapter but i thought it would make more, guess I will have to start writing the next chapter know. LOL, Have fun reading!_

_Thank you_

* * *

Operation: Kill Cub

Chapter 1. Old Friends.

Zelijan Kurst walked down the cohort yard of Scoria's training school in Venice. Mr. Kurst was the owner of Scorpia. He was going to the training center to see the newest member and one of the most important men in the building. James Dakota, but most people called him Wolf.

Just under a year ago James was a LT. for the SAS. But during a mission James got shot and that was the end of his career. But James was only 29 years old. It would be to hard to find something different from what he had done for the past 10 years. So that is when Mr. Kurst came in to his life. James had done any missions that had to do with Scorpia. Also losing any units to them. James bagged SAS and MI6 to let him keep his job but they throw him to the curve. He was angry. So he went to Venice.

Scorpia did a full back ground check on him. They watched James for many mouths. He was clear. James did not need much training because of the training he did with SAS.

Mr. Kurst was know sitting in to an office. He was about to give James his first mission from Scorpia.

"So how as training with Scorpia been James?'' Asked Mr. Kurst.

"Different.'' Said James.

"Do you know why I am here James?" Asked Mr. Kurst.

''Of coarse.'' James could not keep the excitement out of his voice.

Mr. Kurst laid down a thick file. ''A boat will be coming tomorrow to pick you up. You will have a mouth to finish; if you have any questions you can all me, good luck James'' said Mr. Kurst. Then got up and left the room. James could only stare at the file.

Slowly he picked it up, and left the room. Walking to his privet room seemed to take forever. The small flowered wall paper covered the walls giving the building an old cottage sense. The seconded last door on the left was James's room. He sat down on the newly made bed and opened the file.

Rider, Alex

Physical Description:

AR is five feet, seven inches tall. Still short for his age

Weight: 140 pounds.

Hair color: fair

Eyes: Brown

His physical condition is excellent but many have been compromised by Scorpia from a gun shot injury 10 inches from his heart. AR is known to be fluent in two languages- French & Spanish-and is might know German. He has been in Karate since the age of eight and is a Black belt. Schooling has been going slow from missions. AR is known to live with a house keeper Jack Starbright

Scorpia has killed John & Helen Rider Murdered by Ash and Uncle Ian Rider Murdered by Yassen Gregorvich

Missions

United Kingdom:

Herod Sayle: Sayle Enterprises; Cornwall Successful

Dr. Marius Grief: Point Blanc Academy; France Successful

Damian Cary: Cary Software Technology; Amsterdam Successful

Julia Rothman: Scorpia Executive. Invisible Sword Successful

United Stated:

General Alexei Sarov: Skeleton Key; Skeleton Key Successful

Nikolei Drevin: Famingo Bay; Termination Of Ark Angel Successful

All Missions Where Successful

Wolf looked up from the files. Some what of a smile went across his face. Wolf got shot at Point Black, trying to save Cub. Cub is the reason Wolf lost his job.

POV Of Alex Rider"

Alex Rider lay on his bed asleep. Sleeping. The only time Alex felt in peace, was laying in his own bed. But Sleeping sadly not does not last for ever. Especially when a large hand grabs your arm and pulls you off your bed.

Alex let out a large yelp when his happen to him and he landed on the ground. With a large thud.

'Hello Alex!' Said a familiar voice. Inches away from Alex's face.

'WHO THE HELL!' Alex screamed jumping to his feet, standing in a stance ready to fight. Looking up he seen a face that made him smile.

"Fox?"

* * *

_Hope you liked it. For the next Chapter I need 5 reveiws. And next time thier will be more, meaning it will not be such a small chapter! _

_If I have any spelling plezz just tell me I will not mind. _

_Thank you_


	2. Sorry

Hay u guyz! Yal are going to kill me but I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME for this story! I have way to much horse back riding to take care of and can't put teh next chapter up! Sorry!If u would like this sorty have it! It will not bug me at all!

Sorry, LCL!


End file.
